Mexico le declara la guerra a EUA
by angelmex
Summary: México le declara la guerra a Alfred por la muerte de su gente... xD


Hetalia le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores así como el creador de este chiste!

**MÉXICO LE DECLARA LA GUERRA A LOS ESTADOS UNIDOS**

Un día aparece en las noticias que mueren dos alteños bajo las balas, al intentar huir de la migra.

México el joven país de nombre tlacaelel que hoy se encontraba en un municipio tepa, jal. Lee la noticia durante su almuerzo madrugador a las 11:30 a.m., mientras se cura una cruda horrenda con unos chilaquiles bien picosos y una caguama bien fría. Sale de su casa patinando llanta y llega encabronadísimo a la presidencia municipal diciendo:

México: secretario, comuníqueme inmediatamente a Washington .

Secretario: ¿a dónde, señor?

México: a Washington, pendejo, esos pinches gringos maricones van a pagar por lo que le hicieron a nuestros paisas.

El secretario, como puede, lo comunica a las oficinas de Washington y pide hablar con Alfred la nación y la mano derecha del presidente de los . de parte de México electo presidente de tepa. Cuando está lista la comunicación:

México: óigame, hijo de la re-chingada, le hablo pa' avisarle que el municipio libre y soberano de Tepatitlán jal, le declara la guerra a los . por la muerte de nuestros paisas, asesinados por los culeros de la migra. alfredo

Estados unidos: disculpe, no entiendo, ¿quién habla?

México: no se haga pendejo, cabrón, habla tu vecino encabronado y electo jefe de este pueblo Tepatitlán, y se los va cargar la chingada, bola de ojetes, y tu más pinche gringo

Estados unidos: oiga, disculpa, ¿dónde está Tepatitlán, que no sé de qué me habla?

México: mira, jijo de la chingada, no te hagas, ya sé que tienes a tus agentes de la CIA infiltrados en mi gobierno para desestabilizarme. tepa, por si no te acuerdas, está en Jalisco... bola de weyes, pero se hacen pendejos, porque bien que saben dónde está Irak y eso que está más lejos.

ESTADOS unidos: ah, beaner, ¿así que ustedes nos declaran la guerra?

Mexico: sí, culero, y no se me rajen, cabrones, porque les vamos a partir la madre.

Estados unidos: oye, ¿sabes con quién hablas?

México: ¿pos qué me quieres hacer encabronar más, pendejo? claro que sé con quién hablo, pinche gringo jediondo, pelos de elote, panza de hamburguesa...

Estados unidos: ¿sabes que estás declarándole la guerra al país más poderoso del mundo? o sea yo! El héroe!

México: mira, mira, mira... a poco muy muy... pues mira, hijo de la chingada, pa que te lo sepas, a nosotros ustedes nos la pelan, pendejo, no les tenemos miedo y les vamos a poner una putiza.

Estados unidos: ¿ah sí? ¿y cómo? ¿Tienes armamento?

México: pos claro que sí: ta' la policía municipal que tiene ya polecías en bicicleta, con toletes y una 30 30, además algunos compas que se dedican a dar madrizas, pues tienen sus cuerno de chivo y sus pistolas. Pero no nos hace falta más, pendejo, ¡somos muy hombres!, cabrón, y ya se los cargo, ora sí, el patas de cabra.

Estados unidos: bueno pues, ¿pero sí sabes que yo, los estados unidos de Norteamérica, en menos de tres horas puede lanzarte 1000 misiles, enviar ahí 300 aviones de combate y bombarderos, 700 helicópteros artillados y además que llegarán 300000 soldados apoyados por 10 divisiones de tanques y 4 de artillería pesada?

México: ¡ah, cabrón!, perdón ¿cuántos soldados dijo?

Estados unidos: 300000, ¿cómo la ves ?

México: ¡ah, cabrón! a ver, páreme tantito, yo le marco de nuevo...

Al rato vuelve a sonar el teléfono en el pentágono:

México: oiga, pos ¿sabe qué? pos de plano nos rajamos.

Estados unidos: ¿pues no que muy hombre?

México: ¡soy muy hombre, pendejo! Nomás que pos... nos recortaron el presupuesto, las cosechas no han estado buenas, salió poco maiz, y pues, con la sequía, se nos murieron algunas vacas, casi no quedan gallinas y ¿pos cómo chingados le vamos a hacer para alimentar a 300000 prisioneros? **pero de todos modos chinga Tu madre... **

Colgó el teléfono y se fue a su casa para darse un coyotito, dejando al otro lado de la línea a un gringo sin entender nada!...

….

No se si ya lo habían escuchado o leído, pero a mí me gustó mucho, obvio que le cambie unas cosas, pero sigue siendo lo mismo.

**¡Porque nosotros los mexicanos nos rajamos con estilo! Hayyy Jalisco no te rajes!**

**Y por los que creen que Alfredo tiene pelos de elote y pansa de hamburguesa! /**

**Comentarios? (xD)**


End file.
